Steal Away The Night
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: After Jamie's death in 6, her older sister must take her place, but upon learning of her mother's continued existance, Wynn (after having faked his own death) plots to use her to make Laurie suffer. Final chapter up! Continued in Surrender
1. We Need Another Heir

_Steal Away The Night_

_Chapter One_

_We Need Another Heir_

* * *

Author's Notes- Ok. This really is the blueprint for Myers Girl, but it takes place just moments after the ending of The Curse of Michael Myers. Once again we have Jennifer (Lloyd in this case) who has been kidnaped by Wynn's men, and Wynn? He faked his death. Jennifer has just watched year younger sister Jamie go through a living hell (all this time Michael chose Jamie so Jennifer was merely there for decoration) and now her sister is dead and Kara, Danny and Tommy have gone off with Steven, but Wynn doesn't want to go after the newborn... This isn't going to be nearly as happy go lucky as most of my stuff so beware...

* * *

Jennifer Lloyd watched as Terrance Wynn entered her room, angry and quick. Her face was tear stained, from having cried over the loss of her little sister. They were going to kill her tonight. The seventeen year old released herself from her human ball and stood before the members of the entering cult. Wynn moved to her and showed them her marked wrist.

"She too, carries our sacred symbol, and will also be put to good use." He looked at her, his eyes following her form. "You are strong Jennifer, stronger than Jamie was."

Hatred and anger filled her usually soft voice, her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched so as to stop herself from spitting on him. "She was sixteen years old! You can't honestly be surprised, Terrance!"

He clucked is tongue at her hostility. "Now, now. That was entirely Michael's decision. But now their isn't a third sister, is there? No, you're all we have left, and we need another heir."

She suddenly lost the anger in her face, he could see the fear replace it, she went whiter than usual and her eyes were wide. "But.. The baby! He's ok isn't...."

"Oh just escaped, and we're all tired of chasing, especially Michael. We have another year, and you have three months to ready yourself."

He left, followed by the disciples of Thorn. Tears flooded her olive green eyes and ran down her pale high boned cheeks. She sat on the cold, stone floor and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears come. She had promised her mother that she would keep the secret of her faked death, promise to take care of Jamie. Jamie was dead, and by the looks of things, Laurie Strode's secret would come out.

Suddenly her head snapped up, gazing at the picture frame on the wall, the only item she had been allowed to bring. The picture of her mother with them brought more tears to her eyes, and her idea brought a chill down her spine.

But she had to do it.

_Idiots._ She thought as she took down the ornate frame. _Leaving objects containing glass in an unstable person's room._ She knew she had to be quick. With a sigh she threw it to the ground and quickly took up a piece of glass, knowing they would be coming soon.

* * *

Wynn looked up from his newspaper at the sound of shattering glass. He quirked an eyebrow, then shot up, grabbing another doctor as he ran down the hall. He opened the door to Jennifer's room silently, and felt his stomach turn at the sight he met. Jennifer held a piece of glass to her throat, blood seeped down her bare arms and soaked into her gray tank. Some of her sandy brown hair was soaked in it, but she still desperately sawed, trying to slice her jugular. He moved to her shaking form silently and ripped the glass from her. He lifted her from the ground, and felt her go limp, unconscious in his arms. He gazed upon the face that was a spitting image of Laurie Strode's.

_Such a pretty girl almost wasted away. _He chuckled. _Now THAT wont do, I'd hate to have to get Michael someone else. Someone he wouldn't be comfortable with._

He brought her into operating room One and ordered some nurses in. He put on some gloves, then a face mask, and tilted her head back. "Janet, hand me that there, would you? Thanks." He worked at getting any loose glass from her flesh, then sewed up the slit. "Thank you all, that would do."

* * *

Jennifer's throat healed within two months time, still tender, but the scar was soft, and hard to see. She now had a month before she was expected to conceive from Michael, and she had no ideas how to stop it. 

Jennifer was on one evening exactly one month from the appointed two weeks she was to spend with Michael contemplating an escape or suicide when she was met by Wynn's icy hand on her cheek. She was used to such sudden appearances, and no longer jumped at his touch, she looked up at him coldly.

"Oh, now Jenni, why do you look so glum? Have I ever treated you or Jamie badly? You have to give Michael some props for killing her, she ran with the baby! My life's work almost wasted! I know we haven't paid you nearly as much attention but you haven't been worthless to us. I treated both of you like my own daughters! I raised you, Jenni."

Tears streamed down her face. "You stole me from my parents, then you stole Jamie. Why Jamie?" Her eyes met his, soft and curious.

"Well originally you were going to do the dirty work, but then Jamie was born, and we felt that a backup wouldn't hurt. We gave Michael a decision and he chose Jamie. Why do you want to know this?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I only knew my mother for six years, she got us from you when I was four, Jamie three. You got us back when I was ten she was nine. Mom r... died when I was seven Jamie six..."

"What were you going to say?" He sat by her, transfixed. "It started with an 'r'."

Suddenly full of fear and shame she looked away. "Nothing, I just..."

"She's alive, isn't she, Jenni? If Michael killed both of you and his child the curse wouldn't end, because Laurie Strode is alive!" He turned her face to his, meeting her eyes. "Tell me Jennifer, I've taken care of you and wether you believe me or not I loved you as a father. There are things you just cant help. Is she alive?"

"She was in 1986, I cant speak for her now." She gasped between sobs. "She made me promise never to tell."

He watched her for a moment, then paused. "No,"

She looked at him. "What?"

"I wont use you and your child as Michael's final sacrifice, I'm going to put her through the pain you're feeling right now. You'll marry Michael, by our ways of course, and the child will be born. We'll photograph you, Michael, and the child and send it to her every Halloween, your growing family. You will be able to call her every Halloween, for as long as you like until midnight. Yes, it's perfect."

Her eyes wide and teary, she shook her head. "No, I'd rather die than have that."

He smiled. "But who would kill their own daughter?" He stood and moved to the door.

"Oh God Terrance, please no!" She stood and ran to the door which he walked out of and slammed in her face. "Please God help me, no!"

* * *

Ok, there's a little background and some plot. R&R, hope you like but if you could give me tips and ideas that would so rock. Please, please, please review! *gets on hands and knees and kisses your shoes* Erm, ok, thats creepy but please!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

_Steal Away The Night_

_Chapter Two_

_Surprise, Surprise._

* * *

Jennifer looked up at the sudden, random clinking of a fork against a glass. This indeed was odd for dinner never consisted of toasts, they simply ate and she was allowed to retire. Wynn smiled down at her perplexed expression. He knew she was used to silence, Michael never ate while they did and he never spoke, Wynn only spoke to remind her and at once Jamie of upcoming events, and she and Jamie had never so much as responded. Tonight Wynn had several dinner guests, and he obviously was showing off for them.

"My dearest friends I have an announcement. My daughter Jenni has just informed me that she and Michael will wed!" Jennifer fought to not roll her eyes and smiled for him. He always referred to her as his daughter, he always had ever since she was little. She hated it but always went along for the sake of not being punished. He always enjoyed his petty torments.

His friends all clapped and gawked, they were aware of who Michael was, they too mostly worked in the sanitarium. And this daughter of his, who never worked with him was suddenly marrying his greatest achievement. Although they weren't totally surprised and were sure he had set it up, they were surprised she had gone along with it.

"Terrance," one man said. "What did Jamie do? Obviously she... isn't with us anymore."

"Well John," she shook his head. "She ran with the baby she carried for Michael, and he got upset."

"Oh, our condolences." A woman said with a smile to Jennifer.

At the feel of tears in her eyes, she looked at Wynn. "Father, may I be excused for a moment?"

"Certainly dear." He smiled at her and she quickly got up, averting everyone's attention and going into the bathroom. Once out of range of sight and sound she bent over the sink and began crying, her soft, covered sobs echoing throughout the room. She calmed and looked into the mirror, unsurprised to see Michael watching from the doorway. She wiped the running makeup from her cheeks. 

"You don't have to be here Michael, just go back like I'm fine. They won't know the difference."

He seemed to stiffen at this but forced himself to go back down the hall while she cleaned herself up.

* * *

Michael shook his head once he left the room. This was why he hadn't chosen Jennifer, she was the emotional one. The one who always got caught up in her feelings. He truly wasn't looking forward to what would take place, not completely. But in a way he was. He had always enjoyed watching her, she was very much a younger version of himself. She often was silent, and would sit and stare through walls, but she took things too harshly, Jamie had to die.

He smiled beneath the mask, if ever he would feel so much glory during a kill as he had with Jamie Lloyd let that person come. She had been totally expecting of it, but still she was smug about getting the baby away from him, she had taken his child. But still, she had gotten what was coming to her. Out of both girls Jamie had been the ruthless brat, always smug when something went her way, even towards Jennifer. But what amazed him was that the older girl could still love her so much.

Well, he had to hand her that. She had amazing self discipline, which would come in handy when their child misbehaved. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, maybe she would start using that self discipline against her depression, now that she was becoming an adult. He frowned, a child, this was where it became tricky. Children were only conceived one way, at least one way here, special equipment for conceiving children was slim to none. This would have to go the way it went with Jamie. She'd have to be fixed to a gurney and put to sleep. He hadn't liked doing that, not one bit. It felt awkward, even though he really never acted human, he had felt like an animal, taking her that way. 

He made it back into the dining room and Wynn looked at him. "Is Jenni all right, Michael?"

Wow. Tough question. Did he mean as in now or to his standards? Might as well kill two birds with one stone, so Michael simply nodded yes.

Just moments later Jennifer came in, and upon seeing the expectant looks on the people's faces she smiled down at Michael, having always been a decent actress. She bent down and kissed his masked cheek. "Thanks for checking on me."

"Awwwww." Many voices echoed. She fought to keep from blushing, that having been totally embarrassing. Beneath his mask, it began to get very, very warm, and Michael shifted uncomfortably. That had caught him totally off guard, she had never attempted any type of physical contact with him, and he fought away the remote thought that he might have enjoyed it. He never had needed a woman to provide pleasure for him, he wouldn't start now.

... Of course, that nurse he killed in the therapy room at the hospital Laurie was at _had_ given his fingers a nice zap when she had kissed and licked them. Yes that had been nice, maybe when Jennifer was a bit bolder he'd be able to say the same...

* * *

When everyone had left, Jennifer took up her usual job of cleaning the dishes, then she moved back into the dining area and waited for Wynn's attention to roll to her, he was talking to Michael, a sheet of paper in front of them. Once done explaining something he looked at her. "Yes Jenni?"

She felt a bunch of weight on her suddenly, now that both Michael and Wynn were watching her. "Um, may I be excused to bed?"

"Just a few minutes, I'd like to talk to both of you. As I was explaining to Michael, we've set the date for your wedding, or whatever you would like to call it."

She sat down. "When is that?"

"Tomorrow at midnight. Oh don't look so tired, it only takes a few minutes, then of course, the consummation takes longer..." He grinned slightly as she went red in the face.

"Terrance..." She growled.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's father now, show me the respect I show you."

She glared. "Hooking me up with my uncle is hardly what I would call respectful."

He laughed. "Oh, don't look at it that way, look at it as... A duty. Speaking of, I'm putting you through medical school. You'll be a doctor here at the sanitarium, work with the patients and live in the same building where you can play the role of wife and mom."

This actually didn't sound bad. She had always wanted to work with the patients, but he had never allowed her out in fear she would be attacked. Or God forbid get outside and run.

She shrugged. "I suppose, if that's what I'll get out of it, fine."

"And just think, Jenni." He placed her hand on Michael's. "With this, you can make Laurie pay for what she did. For abandoning you to me. Make her hurt, Jenni, make her hurt like she hurt you."

Michael's hand slowly turned over beneath hers, inviting her to agree with them. She looked at it for a moment, then pressed her palm into his, their fingers closing around his.

Wynn smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

Jennifer flinched as the ceremonial blade slid across her palm, the pain of the cut she had created sharp. She then handed it to Michael while she studied the bloodied pale flesh, and once finished with it, he handed it to Wynn. Then Wynn raised their arms in the air, showing the large assembly both runes, and pressed the cut hands together. Their pact, their promise, their marriage. Suddenly her heart began to beat, as people filed out. 

Wynn led them to a room, much like her own, lit with candles. He stopped at the door and nodded them to walk in. "Now I'm sure I don't have to explain what happens next, but before it does, there is one final step."

Her heart thudded so dully she was sure both men heard it. "Step?"

He smiled. "Why yes," his eyes met the floor, then hers. "You have to kiss."

_Ugh, I'm not kissing him!_ She thought as she and Michael exchanged awkward looks.

_Oh give me a break, if she wont even do this how can I be sure she'll...._ He smirked behind the mask. _I love telepathy._

"Oh Jen, this is nothing! It isn't even really a kiss I mean, it isn't like he's going to take the mask off."

_Point, but still, he's my uncle. We shouldn't even be holding hands by now._

Teasingly Michael squeezed her hand at this and watched her eyes widen slightly. He wanted so badly to laugh at her, but that would probably drive her further away, anything to hurt Laurie...

"Do, do you have to watch?" She asked Wynn softly.

"Of course, how can I be sure you really did?"

She snorted. "You may as well stay for everything."

He grinned. "You're lucky, I did for Jamie."

Michael frowned. That had indeed not been pleasant.

With a slight look of despair she turned mutely to Michael and sighed, looking up at him. He felt a smile tug at his lips, just barely. _Now, this is.. romantic. _The sarcasm was thick enough to cut. He gently brought her arms to rest around his neck and his own around her waist. She squirmed slightly but didn't go against it, and once again, her face tilted upwards. _Thatta girl._ Slowly he pressed his masked lips to hers, feeling her sigh against the latex. He knew without having to read her mind that she had realized it wasn't so bad. 

Truthfully thinking to himself as the embrace lasted, it wasn't bad at all. Since she had kissed his cheek last night he had been unable to take his mind off of her, the thought of this, kissing, or even just touching her hand had made him thrilled. He had always promised and forced himself not to get involved with anyone, but now that this was for both their goods, he let himself free. His arms involuntarily tightened around her and she gasped lightly, feeling him press completely against her.

Tonight would indeed be quite long.

* * *

Ok. Finally got that done, lol. This has been revised soooo much from it's original state it isn't even funny, mainly because I have to keep it rated 'R', so I'm trying to keep it unspecific. If you read between the lines _feeling him press completely against her _should be a bit obvious, as to what I mean. *coughs* If you're a really sick minded person I could always email you the original. Let me know if you can receive Wordperfect 10 docs and if not I'll convert it to plain ol wordpad or notepad.


	3. Coincidence?

_3_

_Coincidence?_

* * *

~October 18th, 6:39 PM.~

"How you feeling, Jenni?" Jennifer looked up from her clipboard, not entirely surprised to see Wynn smiling down at her. They had finished dinner ten minutes ago and Michael had left, while she stayed behind working.

"All right, my feet are swollen and my back hurts, typical ninth month stuff."

Wynn laughed. "Not quite in your ninth month, but I get your point. Just think, you'll be working in three more months."

She frowned. "Good, yet bad. Working with a three month old here needing me every minute."

"Michael will be here, and if it's feeding time you'll be in the building." Wynn collected his files and stood. "Get to bed, you'll be tired, besides, tomorrow's Michael's birthday, I want to do something for him."

She smirked. "Do you really? I thought that was my job."

He frowned and shook his head. "You're sick, I should get you a rubber room."

She laughed. "Give me two weeks, I'm not allowed to be sick when the baby's born."

He chuckled. "Certainly not, good night." He left and she sighed, grabbing her work and made her way down the hall, through the maximum security doors, the iron bars and down the hall, into the last door on the left. She opened it, not surprised to see Michael watching the door. She went through her usual routine, changed, put her things away then washed her face, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. Despite the little intimacy they had shared, Michael and Jennifer weren't close. They didn't embrace in any way and he usual got into bed long after she had fallen asleep.

Tonight was a strange night for her, she had a hard time falling asleep and when she finally did she began to have a series of flashbacks. Her childhood, mostly spent here, the little time she had spent with her mother, and having seen her little brother John, just newly born from a different father. Laurie pulling her aside days before the accident,

_"Promise me Jenni, you'll take care of Jamie?"_

_ "I promise Mommy."_

_ "And promise to never tell anyone I'm alive."_

_ "Promise."_

And then just this past early February, having to be with Michael in front of Wynn.

_"Now Jen, I'm sure you are getting used to the idea of being with Michael this way. So don't worry, you won't even be conscious, we don't expect anything out of you."_

_ "No!" She grabbed his coatsleeve, surprising him. "Let me be awake and please God don't strap me down, I'm not used to it and I'd be so much more at ease if I felt I could move..."_

_ He sighed and nodded. "All right, if that'll make this easier. I'm going to warn you, this isn't your average, 'make a baby' session, he's going to be rough and ruthless. He's taking you this time, making you his. This isn't a married couple fooling around."_

_ She shook her head. "I don't care, I'll live."_

_ He grinned. "That's the spirit, come on, before he gets impatient."_

_ He led her into the room, glowing with candles and torches. She cringed upon seeing the surface, a ceremonial table, an altar. She looked to the wall to see Michael's cell, where he stood waiting to be let out. 'Even they're afraid of him', she thought with a slight chuckle. _

_ She was instructed to change into a white garment, loose, not held together anywhere, something that could be removed in a tug. She clutched it over her front as she moved to the table, her eyes shying away from Wynn, the man she had known as her father. The silhouette of her form was very visible when the light hit the garment, and so she sat and lay quietly. A clank and roar echoed as the door of the cell opened and she heard Michael's slow, patient footsteps. She moved her eyes and was surprised to already see him at her side. _

_ It seemed like a blur, between the time he gazed at her and the time he descended upon her, but it was obvious that he was indeed rough in the act, enjoyably rough even, and only when she saw the blood on her fingers afterwards did she realize she had scratched his back up._

Her eyes snapped open at the sight of her wet, red fingertips. She looked at her own hands now and sighed, they were clean, normal. The clock next to the bed read 5:06, she looked to her side, Michael lay sleeping next to her, his steady breathing muffled behind the mask. She smiled slightly. The past 9 months with him had been decent, though neither showed affection to the other she had often felt like grabbing him and kissing him, or even just holding him. She had craved attention since her pregnancy really took off, considering that every source they could use said he had impregnated her on their wedding night.

She flinched as a sudden, deep and sharp pain pulsed to life in her abdomen. _Must be moving rough._ She thought, having never felt it before. But minutes later she felt it again, but this time it lasted longer, again, again. She was now in deep pain, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Wynn had warned her of the possibility of an early delivery, but had assured her it was highly unlikely.

...Then again, how many women marry and get pregnant by their uncles?...

She grunted and moved from the bed, Michael not even noticing. She went to the small, red button on the wall and pressed it. Moments later Wynn and several others rushed in, gurney handy. Michael sot up at the noise just in time to see her being taken out, puzzled, he tilted his head to the left, then the right.

Meanwhile her pains ensued, and though she tried to listen to Wynn's mouthful of directions, she was finding it extremely difficult. Suddenly the pain was unbearable, and she screamed loudly, feeling that she would split open and her child would fall out. Another shrill scream as they brought her into the room Jamie had given birth in. Wynn stayed outside and the midwife began to instruct her.

"Ok Jennifer, can I call you Jenni?"

Jennifer's breathing was harsh and labored as she answered. "I don't give a fuck what you call me, just get this baby out of me!"

The midwife chuckled. "I understand. Ok Jenni, I need you to bring up your legs, up a bit more, there you go. Now I'm going to give you something to induce the dilation, it'll be a faster labor that way." Jennifer sighed as the needle punctured her flesh and tried desperately to keep breathing. But right when they were done the pain shot to a horrible level, and she et out several ear piercing screams as contractions took over her. Twenty minutes later the midwife looked at her again and sighed. "Ok, now I need you to push fro where you feel the pain, lean forward, nice and hard. Good! Ok, breathe, breathe, again!"

Jennifer shrieked as she obeyed, growling as she pushed as hard as she could, quickly losing strength. "Only a couple more Jen, two or three more, ready? _Breathe, keep breathing_, ok now!"

"Ahhh," she murmured. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, come on, I know it hurts and I know it's hard. Deep breath ready? Now!"

Jennifer pushed as hard as possible, feeling someone wipe the sweat from her forehead with a towel. "Ok Jenni, we have a head and some shoulders. One more push, just one more, ready?" 

At this she breathed deeply and nodded, pushing down as hard as possible. At several murmurs she stopped, her cries reduced enough to hear the baby's first cry. The midwife cut the cord and showed him to her, smiling at her. "You've got a little boy, Mom."

Tears flooded her eyes at this, and the nurses cleaned him up, and wrapped him into a black blanket, thick and warm. 

"Please," Jennifer was sobbing. "Give him to me." The door opened after Jennifer got under the sheets and Wynn came in and moved to the nurse holding him. He motioned with his fingers for her to hand him the baby and she did. Jennifer stared at her adoptive father.

"No, please!" Jennifer yelled out as Wynn walked to the door with the baby. "My baby! Please, give him to me!" 

Wynn opened the creaky wooden door.

"No!" Jennifer yelled and started to move around. "Damn you!"

He ignored her cries and left with him, moving to another room. "It's all right, he's just taking him to the disciples, he'll bring him back." One nurse said with a smile. 

* * *

About an hour later the baby was brought back to her in his 'grandfather's arms. Wynn smiled as she received him tiredly. "Quite a fuss you made there."

She placed a finger in the little boy's fist. "I'm sorry,... Dad. I just really wanted to hold him."

He shrugged. "Perfectly natural. He's been received into our little circle. I'd better take him to Michael soon."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

"I'll have Diane come back in and help you feed him, then I'll take him."

"Who's Diane?"

"The midwife."

"Oh," she whispered and nodded. "All right."

He left and Diane came in and helped her with the baby, and soon left, Wynn came back in and smiled at her. "Well, you gonna fight me, or can I have him for a bit?"

She smiled. "Yes, take him to Michael." She surrendered the child to him and as he turned spoke. "Oh and Dad?"

He turned back. "Yes?"

She smiled softly. "Tell him I said happy birthday."

Wynn smiled. "I forgot, what a coincidence."

* * *

Meh, little bit of humor. Hope you liked. R&R

SA


	4. Private Emotion

_Chapter Four_

_Private Emotion_

* * *

Wynn examined the child more closely as he moved down the hall. He hadn't done much when he had taken him into the worship room, just set him down, wait, and watch as they ran the blood over his torso from the dagger as his brother had been marked. He half smiled at the infant, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He was almost a total replica of his father, younger of course. Wynn couldn't think of one thing that was more Jennifer on him, pity, she had carried him so long almost for nothing. 

_No_, he thought. _She loves this child, it's her maternal instinct. She wont care a bit._

Michael on the other hand was more harshly involved in the teachings of the druids, any child that didn't meet their standards was killed, he hoped that the underweight infant could satisfy whatever Michael held as a standard for his children. He had never gotten to really see Steven, the boy that had been taken just under a year ago, but Wynn was sure if he had he would have killed him.

Jennifer was always the better behaved of the two sisters, she was quiet, and never daydreamed during studies, she often took the blame for Jamie, whose wretched temper would lead her to break things. Not only did Jennifer take the blame, she always took the punishment, and only when she was into her early teens did her realize what was going on. He should have known better.

It was true, that of the two she was more neglected. While they were busy planning Jamie's future Jennifer was often stalking in corners, reading silently or sleeping, many times he had heard her cry herself to sleep, he hadn't been completely stupid, but hadn't wanted to make her feel he was angry with her, though he hadn't treated he badly, he could have done better.

With a deep sigh he knocked on the door that Michael and Jennifer lived behind, then stepped in careful not to drop the tiny boy. Michael was watching him from the other side of the room, and upon seeing him with the bundle, his head tilted left slowly. "Michael, would you like to see your son?"

Upon these words Michael breathed with relief behind the mask. Jennifer had not failed so far, she bore him a son. He moved forward slowly, hands at the sides casually, not betraying his slight anxiety. As he neared Wynn, who was quite visibly nervous he grinned behind the mask. _So much for Mr. Bigshot._ He held out his hands and Wynn set the baby in, moving his arms around to the proper position.

Michael felt his heart become a lump in his throat upon seeing the child, if he even could call it a heart. He wasn't sure that he had one. But something welled in him that made his throat tighten when he saw the tiny face, almost exactly like his. The boy's eyes opened to reveal two pearly blue orbs, and though he knew babies were born with blue eyes, he felt these would never fade.

He watched the child stare at him, unsurprised when the newborn giggled, even though it was incredible for a newborn to smile or laugh, this was no ordinary child. He smiled softly behind the mask, though very small from having been born two weeks early, he was healthy, normal, and everything Michael had wanted in a child. His giggle had proved intelligence and he obviously knew he was his father, for upon seeing him, he trustingly went to sleep in his arms again.

Michael's smile stayed soft but the swell of emotion was strong. Never had he actually cared for anyone as he cared for this child now. Gently he shifted his grasp to better accomodate him, then he looked up at Wynn and nodded softly, showing him he would not kill the baby. Pleased, Wynn smiled. "Ah, look at you. You really love him don't you, Michael?"

Disgusted at this thought, realizing what he must look like Michael shook his head and handed him back, disappearing into the back room. Surprised, Wynn shook his head and went to leave with the baby. "Oh by the way Michael," Michael leaned against the doorframe out of sight. "Jenni says Happy Birthday."

Michael heard him leave and emerged. He had nearly let them think him soft. He could never let that happen. Thoughts of killing the child anyway flooded his mind, drowning it, stabbing it, slamming it against the floor until it was a bloody pulp. Then killing Jennifer. _But_, he thought drlyly with a grin. _Not before one last fuck._

Something hit him at this thought, just how disgusting he sounded. He was the monster Haddonfield made him out to be. Though he knew he wasn't any human, he truly didn't like being known as a heartless beast. Jennifer had made him feel human for once, she had always treated him human as a child, hadn't shied away from him like Jamie. And now that she was grown, she had accepted the responsibility of becoming his wife and had never just given herself to him when in bed. Rather she had accepted him, made it much easier and participated. Though she may not love him, he knew she cared for him.

He calmed more at this. No one had cared for him since his parents died, though upset of what he did, the last thing they ever told him was that they loved him. This girl had been so different in so many ways, and though he had loathed her at first for her emotional state, he now felt he may be able to like her. 

But he knew he had to keep this to himself, this was something that could never get out. It was his little secret. He knew now he did have a heart, and he was capable of using it, but if anyone knew they would think him a mistake, a good curse gone bad. This was now his private emotion, the way he felt for his family, the family he now was motivated to protect. For once in his life Michael Myers had a family, and this time, he didn't have to kill it.

He thought on Jennifer's delivered words. She had remembered a day many cursed, his birthday. She had wished him a happy one, though today would be exceptionally painful for her. And she had given him the greatest gift.

A son.

* * *

Ewwwww fluff attack! *shoots arm out of gigantic amount of fluff and grabs something sturdy, pulls self put and gasps to see it's Michael's leg. Reburies self.

Well, I'll try to make the next chapter or the one after have a bit of a fight. We need a body count here.

Later

SA


	5. Away From Smith's Grove

_Chapter five_

_Away From Smith's Grove_

* * *

Jennifer's newfound job as a doctor at Smith's Grove indeed was exciting, especially with her living in the building. Every night at 8:00 she was called home, and if she wasn't there within five minutes, she lost privileges, such as off grounds calls or just going shopping by herself.

One night six months after the baby, Jacob, was born, she was working with a boy. He was six years old, and a complete case of catatonia. He had been brought in after attempting to kill his younger sister, the court had sentenced him to stay here until after she gave word that he was, 'rehabilitated'. Just three nights after his arrival, Wynn welcomed him into the circle.

8:00 came and the familiar message over the intercom played, Wynn's voice enthusiastic and clear. "Dr. Jennifer Myers report DH, Dr. Myers DH." DH being Directly Home. She sighed and gave the boy, Andrew, a dose of a sedative with a soft smile.

"Ok Andrew, sleep tight."

Jennifer made her way to the elevator and pressed the down button. Immediately it opened and she stepped in and hit the B3 button. She watched the lights... L...B...B1...B2... Bing!

She stepped out and looked at her watch, she had three minutes. A sudden cry sounded and she darted off in it's direction. Left, two rights, straight down, last door on the left. She entered and hit the button on the wall to indicate she was home, then moved into the nursery, a room in the back.

She made for the crib but froze, leaning against the doorframe. Michael stood, his back to her, their son crying, face against his father's shoulder. Michael was frantically bopping about and rubbing the baby's back, desperately trying to soothe the infant. She sighed. "He's probably hungry."

Michael slowly turned to her, his eyes behind the mask tired and hope ful. She smiled and stepped forward, taking the infant from him and going into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle, screwed a nipple on and moved to the couch, where she sat with him. She fed Jacob the bottle, which the infant downed easily, and then burped him. Still active he swung his legs and giggled as his mother placed him in his rocker (almost like a walker only it rocked) where he played with some toys. She looked up and moved a piece of hair from her face. Michael was watching.

A knock sounded and she hurriedly moved to answer it, anything to get him off her mind. She greeted the smiling face of Wynn and chuckled. "Hey Dad, come on in."

Michael seemed to twitch irritably at this but he remained silent. Well, she hadn't expected more than that, but still. He didn't cause a ruckus or anything.

"Children! I have a surprise for you."

Instinctively Michael came up behind his wife, resting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't jump or move away, just stood. She looked at him, then Wynn. "Oh, Dad, no surprises."

Wynn smiled. "How would the two of you like to have a little break from the sanitarium? Live on the outside for once?"

Michael seemed to perk, catching onto him. She was confused. "Well," she looked at Michael then back at Wynn. "What do you mean?"

Wynn smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

"You fixed it up?" She asked as she surveyed the outside, holding Jacob to her via a sling.

"Mmmhmmm, and it's been bought under your name. Dr. Jennifer Myers."

She chuckled and looked around. "Say, where'd Michael go?"

"Oh he's already inside, are you honestly surprised?"

She smiled. "He came home."

Oh how she hated this! She honestly didn't want to be living in this house. She felt awkward and frightened and began to question her 'father''s motives. This house was sacred to Michael and for all she knew, she and Jacob may not be worthy. Two of her aunts and Uncle John died in here, as did her cousin Tim and his girlfriend Beth. It was a slaughter house she didn't want to be attached to. Half her instincts told her to just take off running, the other half was smarter, and she obeyed it and stood still. 

Jacob squirmed and she gazed at him. "What?" She looked to the window on the second floor that the baby was straining towards. Michael was watching, almost eagerly. He wanted her to come inside... This didn't ease her discomfort at all, in fact her stomach's knots tightened. But the bond between father and son was unbreakable, the baby also wanted in, and soon fell sleep with his effort.

She sighed uneasily and smiled at Wynn. "All right Dad, he's gettin' impatient."

Wynn nodded and without a word moved to the van. He got in and as they pulled out of the driveway, his window rolled down and he called. "Oh by the way Jen, welcome home."

Oh god that didn't sound good at all, she watched them drive off and looked to the window, Michael no longer was there.

She moved to the door and opened it without a thought, stepping in and freezing to feel herself press against her husband's body. The door slammed and caught her foot, and she stifled a cry, not wanting to wake Jacob. She looked at Michael, unable to see his eyes in the pitch blackness, but the white mask shone amidst it. His hand rose to gently touch her cheek, and she shivered slightly at it. His long fingers came to press beneath her chin, feeling her quick pulse.

He stepped back, she had been unable to move before, and if she pulled her foot out now, Jacob would wake, and he didn't want him to, not yet. He unbuckled the baby's belt and lifted him from the sling, then went slowly up the familiar steps with him. He brought him into the newly furnished nursery and brought up his mask, laid a kiss on his forehead, then laid him down. The thought of his wife against him had sparked a lust for her that he had not dared feel since Jacob's birth. And an idea sparked in his mind... His mask... Kissing... Oh, God kissing...

Jennifer freed her foot quietly downstairs and looked around, though dark, the little light from the window revealed that the house was totally furnished. But her curiosity was sparked at her husband, and why he had so abruptly stopped touching her. She moved to the stairs and slowly went up them, her hand trailing along the rail. She was silent in her quarry for Michael, and once she reached the completely pitch black upstairs, she felt a pleasurable terror run through her like never before, she liked being scared.

Michael had heard her come up, and was watching her move down the hall from his place around the corner, once she reached him he grasped her arm and pressed her against the wall, his hand hit the lightswitch. She was gasping for breath and her eyes urged him on, she wanted him too, and this knowledge thrilled him. He took her pale hands into his and slipped her fingers under the edges of his mask, hoping she would understand.

She did, and slowly at first began to peel, then desperately ripped the latex from his face. She observed the pale, scarred flesh, though it was what many would call hideous, it really didn't bother her in the least. She saw his worried expression and lovingly caressed one marred cheek, it was an easy task, and she finally felt how much of him was against her, and she knew he needed her badly. 

He dipped quickly and pressed his first real kiss to her lips, craving her fiercely. His hands slid around her back and pulled her to him more, he brought her head back and deepened the kiss, rejoicing in how she accepted him and indulged him in the sweetness of her mouth. His tongue fought hers for what seemed like forever, and he finally parted from the kiss, only to remove her blouse, which he had unbuttoned without her knowing it.

Her hands flew to the buttons on his truckers suit, and immediately opened it up and pushed the top half down and removed the t-shirt. Her hands ran up the expanse of his broad chest and flat stomach and he groaned, pulling her body to his in another hungry kiss, their bare flesh tingling as it mingled. 

His hands moved to her slacks, not her usual attire but Wynn had moved their clothes while she was working, so she had been brought straight here with Jacob. Oh he was glad of all places they could be here as a family. And now she was going to be his again in the room he had once used as a child. 

He finished undressing her and her hands finished up with him. Once totally freed from the clothes he lifted her from her feet, feeling his heart thud at how she laughed and gently slapped at his chest. "Michael! Put me down this is silly!"

But he just smiled softly and welded their lips as he brought her into the bedroom and laid her down, soon following.

* * *

Jennifer woke much later in his arms, relishing in the feel of him holding her. She'd been wondering if Michael would ever truly want her, and now she knew. Now she knew the real Michael, and she liked him. Perhaps a human truly could hide behind a mask. She sighed and turned slightly so she could look up into his face, he was sleeping, and the peace she could see on the form of his visage made her heart warm.

A hiccupy cry sounded from down the hall and she slowly wormed her way out of his arms and grabbed her robe where it was neatly hung on a hook. She ran down the hall into Jacob's room and lifted him from the crib, pressing his face to her shoulder and bouncing with him.

"Oh, shhhh baby. It's ok! Oh I know, you don't know where you are, you'll get used to it. Oh it' okay baby, shhh. Yeah, you wanna get something to eat, hmm? C'mon, let's go downstairs and get you something." She walked down the stairs with him and turned on the lights. She set him in his walker and went to the laundry room, grabbed a white nightgown and slipped it on, then the robs again. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge, warmed it up, put a nipple on and went back into the living room, just as a knock sounded on the door.

She lifted Jacob and went to the door, looked out the window to see a young man in his mid twenties, brown hair, dark eyes. She opened it and he nervously shifted. "Hi, my name is Tommy, Tommy Doyle. Can I come in?"

Oh God, what could he want. She smiled. "Sure, I suppose." She moved from the door and let him in. He looked around nervously and then turned to her. 

"Look Miss, I'll cut right to it. You're in danger living here, especially with a baby, are you married?" He seemed to doubt she was but asked anyway.

"Yes, I am." She tilted her head. "Why would you think I wasn't safe?"

"You know who Michael Myers is?" He studied her.

"Yeah, who doesn't." She tried to keep her voice soft.

"He protects this house, he killed the last family that lived here, it was his home and it's sacred to him."

She sighed. "Listen Tommy, I know about all of this. And I can assure you, I'm perfectly safe, as is my family."

He shook his head. "Who do you think you are? He wouldn't care!" Color seemed to drain from his face as she moved hers from the shadows. "You... you can't be Laurie's.. Laurie's dead!"

She shook her head. "I'm not Laurie. I'm her daughter."

His eyes widened. "Jenni! Oh my God you little creep why didn't you say so! You scared me to death! Wow it's been a while. But you're even more at risk... Being his niece..."

She took a breath. "No Tommy, I was chosen, chosen to take Jamie's place only they wont kill me. I'm Michael's wife." Jacob gurgled and she showed him his tiny wrist and her own, both marked with similar runes to Thorn, but not exactly the same. "We're his only bloodline he doesn't have to kill."

Tommy's breathing was shallow. "Five years of love..."

"... A curse undone, a human brought back. I can give him those five years."

Both heard footsteps and she ushered him out. "You know too much, go and tell no one."

"Jenni..."

"Go!" She whispered hoarsely. She moved Jacob in her arms and began to feed him the bottle, cooing him as Michael approached from upstairs, his mask back on.

He sighed with relief, she was just talking with the baby. He tightened the robe bout himself and moved to her, draping an arm around her shoulders... He was beginning to really enjoy this little 'secret romance'. Jacob finished and she burped him and lifted him to lean against her shoulder between them. Michael's eyes met hers and she smiled, bringing his mask up just enough, then pressing her lips to his.

... It was amazing what could happen when he decided to take off his mask!

* * *

Please review! I'm reaching a pit of despair here!

~SA


	6. Halloween Summer Glenn 1997

_October 31_

_Summer Glenn California, 1997_

* * *

Keri Tate, like every year on this day was woken from her nightmare by her son John, who then went to get her medication for these instances from the medicine cabinet. While her sixteen year old did so she stretched and shook herself a bit.

_It wasn't real, it isn't ever real. He's dead and so is she._

But the horrifying nightmare had changed since last year, the usual nightmare about Michael Myers was now different, and worse in a sense. But she shook it off and smiled when John brought her her pills. "Thanks honey."

"No problem, I'm gonna go start breakfast."

She nodded and watched him leave, then sighed. She stood from her bed, swallowed the medication, then changed into a skirt and blouse, not bothering with the usual sweater. She moved into the kitchen and straight to the counter where the mail was laid out by Ronny every morning before he went to work, Ronny being the security guard of Hillcrest Academy. He slipped it through the window every morning.

She flipped through some bills and came across a card envelope addressed to her. Curious, she pried it open with a fingernail and took out the card. She smiled, a Halloween card, probably from John and his girlfriend Molly, the handwriting on the envelope _had_ been feminine. She opened it.

'Hope you have a ghost of a Halloween'

She smiled and her eyes went to the signatures and froze. 

'Love'

_Jennifer, 19, Jacob, 1 year, and Michael, 46._

_ Love you Mom_ was written under it in the feminine scrawl.

_Soon Laurie_. Was under that in a more masculine handwriting, one she recognized from many photographs. But the name he assigned bothered her more. _Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, LAURIE!_

Her heart beat as she looked at the envelope and realized something else was in it, her hand slipped slowly in, maybe it was a prank. She withdrew five pictures, like the kind you had done at Sears. The first of a young woman, dressed in black, smiling, her golden hair past her shoulders in soft waves, her green eyes sparkled. The second of a baby, blue eyes and brown hair, he was laughing as he sat with a stuffed jack-o-lantern. The third of the woman with the baby, tho he was undoubtedly this woman's son, he didn't really look much like her. The fourth was of the woman, the baby, and a man. Keri's heart nearly stopped beating. He wore a white, emotionless Captain Kirk mask, brown hair adorned it, though it wasn't real. His cold blue eyes shone through the eye holes, one hand draped around the woman's waste, the other not in view. But the fifth picture bothered her the most, mainly because she knew who these people were now.

These two, this woman and man, kissing, her lips pressed to his mask shyly. This hadn't been intended to be sent, for Jennifer and Michael didn't even know it existed. It was taken on their wedding night in the doorway, no flash, but the two had been preoccupied anyway. Keri shoved it in the envelope and repressed nausea, John looked at her. "What is it Mom?"

She looked at him, a tear ran down her cheek. She smiled a bit. "You remember I told you about your sisters, right?"

He tilted his head. "Jamie and Jennifer?"

She nodded. "And how they're dead? Or I thought they were?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Jamie is but apparently Jenni isn't. My nightmare is real John, she's with Michael."

His brow furrowed and he went to the envelope and looked through the pictures. Then placed them back in the envelope and blinked. "So, what, the baby's my nephew but my cousin too?"

She nodded. "My grandson and my nephew."

He frowned. "How old is she?"

"Jen? She'd be 19, 19 in August."

He chuckled. "What a coincidence, I was born in August."

She shook her head. "John there's something you don't know about her. She was sold to Terrance Wynn before birth by her father. She was taken away at night in the hospital and the staff was paid to tell me she'd died. Then I had Jamie and the same happened with her. I didn't get them back til they were four and three. And I gave them up when I, Laurie Strode, died. Jamie was killed two years ago, now Jenni must be her replacement."

The phone rang and Keri went to answer it. She picked it up and sighed. "Tate."

Jennifer smiled on the other line. "Hello, would you happen to know where I can reach a Laurie Strode?"

Keri froze. "What?"

"Yes you see, she's going by the name of Keri Tate, she's my mother and well, I'm only going to be allowed to call her once a year so I'd really like to speak with her."

Keri sat. "Jenni?" She asked, about to start crying.

"Hi Mommy."

"Oh God you're ok. I've had these dreams that he's got you and he's raping you and hurting you but you're ok."

Jennifer shook her head. "I'm ok. He wouldn't do that mommy, he loves me. At least he might, but let's not waste time I have til midnight but you don't. How's Johnny?"

Keri laughed. "Try calling him that now, he'll kill you. 16 and tough."

Jennifer laughed. "Be nice, now. Do you want to talk to Jakey?"

"The baby?" Keri asked.

"Yes the baby! You got mail I see. Here hold on, Jake, come see mommy. Say, 'Hi Grandma.'"

A fuzzy sound came over the phone, then a small voice. "Hi Grandma."

Keri laughed and felt her throat tighten. "Hey Jake."

Jennifer laughed and came back on. "I swear Mom, it feels like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms feeling how tiny he was and now Michael and I cant keep a grip on him!"

Keri nervously shifted. "But Michael, he's good to both of you?"

"Oh yeah, he likes to take Jake out back and spin him around like a little plane!"

"Where are you, exactly?" Keri asked.

"Haddonfield, where else?"

"The old house?"

"Yup." Jennifer shifted. "Dad fixed it up for us."

"Dad? You've..."

"Oh I meant Wynn." She laughed. "He talks of me like I'm his daughter so I'm really used to saying that. I'm one of his best doctors at Smith's Grove."

"A shrink in our family? Wow, we usually go see them." Keri sighed. "Well, I'm proud of you honey and as long as I don't end up butchered tonight I guess..."

"Mom you won't. See, in Michael's curse there's a loophole. 5 years of love and the curse ends, he wont have to kill anyone. It's been 1 so far, I think it'll be pretty easy. I mean, behind the mask and all, he's a really great guy aching to get out."

Keri sighed. "I trust you, Jen. I have to go, headmistress and all."

"Yeah, talk to you next year. I love you Mom."

"I love you baby, give Jake a kiss for me."

Jennifer smiled at this and sighed. "I will. Give John one from me."

"I will." Jennifer hung up.

Keri went to her son and kissed his cheek, smirking at the face he made. "Ew Mom, what was that for?"

"Your sister."

* * *

*Begins to lift knife, realizes this is rash, then smiled sweetly.* Review pweez!


	7. H20 1998

_1998_

_H20_

* * *

October 30th.

Jennifer finished her work with Andrew, who only responded to her now. She looked at the clock and saw she had about five minutes, and she always got away with leaving early. She dosed him and went out to the elevator, got in and made her way to the parking garage. She punched out, got into the car and made her 3 hour drive to Haddonfield.

She sighed when she pulled into the familiar driveway, got out of the car and ran up the steps and unlocked the door. She was surprised to hear Jacob crying from upstairs. "Hello? Michael?"

She ran up the steps and took up the two year old, then ran back down the steps and into the kitchen. She froze. On the table was a kitchen knife, having been stabbed into the center. On it's side in red marker was written, 'Summer Glenn'.

She ran to the phone and dialed Wynn's office number, angered that his secretary answered. "Hello, Terrance Wynn?"

"Dawn it's Jennifer let me talk to my dad."

"He's in a ..."

"It's an emergency dammit!"

The phone went to hold and Wynn answered. "Jen? What is it?"

"Michael's gone to Summer Glenn."

* * *

"What do we do?"

"Try to live." Jennifer moved to where she heard the voices. She smiled softly as she found her mother and Will.

"Mom!"

Laurie spun around, gun in hand. She sighed in relief as she looked at Jennifer. "God Jen, you scared me shitless! Michael's here, he's killed two students."

She felt her heart sink. "God I'm sorry Mom, something's..."

"Look out!" Will grabbed the gun from Laurie and fired at the approaching Shape behind Jennifer, and when, thinking it was Michael, Jennifer leapt in front of the bullet, Laurie screamed. Jennifer's hand flew to her shoulder where it had pierced, and another bullet ricocheted from the lamp above, hitting her in the chest.

Just then, the door behind her opened and scared, Ronny, the security guard ran by Laurie and Will. Michael raised his knife at the human below, but upon seeing his bleeding wife, he lowered it and knelt by her, to all's immense disbelief. He wiped some of the blood onto his finger, then glared at his sister's boyfriend, still holding the gun. He progressed forward and Jennifer cried out to him, standing and running in between him and Will.

"No Michael," she gasped, trying to breathe through the pain. "I.. W-wont let you... K-kill him..." She shook her head. No one else."

Michael tilted his head, then raised the knife and threw it out the open window. He opened his arms to her and she watched him a moment, then buried herself in them, relishing in his scent, a scent she had missed dearly. He was gentle with her injured self, even as he brought her back, then lifted the bottom of his mask, angled so no one could see, and kissed her, gently but with emotion. 

Laurie watched in amazement and took the gun and stuck it in her jeans. Jennifer parted from him and chuckled. "We owe Jacob now, he really wanted to go trick or treating."

A sound echoed and all swung around to see John and Molly, frozen at the sight of Myers there. She could see blood seeping from her younger brother's leg, and shook her head. "You can't be doing this Michael, you can't keep hurting people."

Laurie shook her head. "He's not going to just stop, Jenni. He's been doing it too long now... He'll never stop... He'll never die."

Jennifer cringed at the words she had also heard from her sister, and felt a chill run down her spine. "You're wrong, all of you. I know it."

John groaned in pain and she looked at the young woman with him. "Bring him here."

Molly stared at her, eyes wide with panic and heart a flutter, she had to be crazy! But she obeyed fearfully and John screamed as his sister tore his jeans and began using the material as a bandage. Molly's eyes ever on his attacker, she held his hand, feeling hers would fall off the way he squeezed it.

Jennifer grinned lightly as she finished, he had calmed considerably and so she ruffled his hair. "Try giving birth, little bro."

He looked at her, then shook his head and scooted away from the terrifying Shape. Jennifer sighed and motioned to the stairs. "Come on Michael, before Dad sends his army."

To the complete shock of all others he followed her without a fight, sliding his hand into hers, and moving down the stairs with her, she could hear the others conversation, and saw how he looked by the little bit of eye she could see.

Though he was being calm, he was pissed. Really, really pissed. She cringed slightly as those eyes fell on her, and she quickly looked away, biting her lip, able to see him shake his head out of the corner of her eye. She spoke maybe a bit too smoothly. "They're my mother and brother, Michael, I couldn't just leave them to die."

This seemed to break his nice forcefield and he grabbed her shoulders, slammed her up against the wall and pressed his hands to her throat, watching her eyes for fear. To his disappointment there was none, only bravery and disgust, she spoke in a harsh, broken whisper.

"Go ahead, kill me. I've been waiting 19 years to die, make today my lucky day." Her eyes flooded. "I grew up in a goddamn institution Michael, I had this guy claim to be my father, and my uncle, and my sister, that was my family. And then Mom found me, and we were happy for four years, and then you came after me and Jamie. You took me away and you tortured us. Jamie was your little guinea pig and I was the one who had to sit and watch for 17 years. I wasn't important I was this useless little girl. And then one night she was dragged to a room and a couple weeks later Wynn told me she was pregnant with Uncle Michael's baby. Do you know what that did to me? I knew you'd kill her! That once the baby was born you were finished with her! And then it happened! Suddenly my sister was dead and I was the leftover, I believe Wynn explained it to me on one particular day I wasn't in such a good humor and pissed him off, 'Look it's simple, he fucks you, he knocks you up, you have a baby, flaunt for Mommy and at some God forsaken point die. That's it, you don't have feelings for him, he has none for anyone, it's all good.'" His eyes were still narrow, unmoving at her words.

"So I did it, thought he might be wrong. But he was right, and now I'm ready to go I've done the deed I had the baby I flaunted hell I even slept with you so please, please just let me go to Jamie, please. I don't want to feel like this any more, God it hurts please..." Her hands went to his and pressed them harder to her throat. "It's not like you care..."

Heat flooded his face behind the mask, and for the first time he wasn't really sure what to do. Was she trying to steal some unspoken declaration or simply stating a fact? He'd strangled so many people and she was so frail it would be so easy. But what she had said was true, he didn't care for her, not really, not that he could think of. Sure, he liked being cared for, he loved that, and he loved the idea of a little family. But this was a critical moment, did he love _her_? Had he broken enough away from his curse to achieve something like that? Indeed, he knew, he cared for the child, Jacob. The little boy made him smile. But did he love her?

He knew he loved feeling her in his arms, and being able to not have to wear his mask. He loved feeling her hands and lips on his bare face, flesh to flesh, yes... That was a lovely thing. He loved kissing her, and touching her, protecting her from life so that she would never be too stressed or afraid of him, and oh God when she just touched him and kissed him because she wanted too. Yes, he loved other things, that one doesn't think about in such a situation, things that most men experienced by 17, whereas he didn't until his late thirties. Married life had shown it's quality, and it was the very finest.

He loved her eyes, and the way they sparkled with wonder, the way Laurie's did. They were cautious and dark and slightly narrow, but rounded nonetheless. Her smile, the way her pearly teeth were when she smiled, strong and white and elegantly shaped. Her pale, contoured cheeks and smooth lips. The ivory of her skin and feel of it beneath his fingers. The way she softly called him to her or the sound of her laugh. Her voice as he made love to her and when she was depressed, the way her eyes glistened as she cried. 

He released her and shook his head, a tear slipping from his eye for the first time in 35 years. He reached up, touching the delicate flesh of her throat with the tips of his fingers, disappointed to see that it already had bruised. He pulled her from the wall and into his arms, burying his masked face in her sandy hair, desperately trying not to cry. But he had to speak, he didn't want her to think he was making her live to see her suffer; but he had to keep it short as well.

"It's ok, we'll help each other." It was almost too silky for how thinly he had spoken in 35 years, but he had to do it. He couldn't leave her hanging there.

She gasped and pulled back, her eyes meeting his. He watched the tears slip from her eyes, and then how she smiled at him. "You talked."

He sighed and simply guided her out, not wanting her to hope to see more of it. He hated having to express himself through speech, it was such a waste, he'd never run across a person who hadn't caught his meaning from his actions. He turned to her, she was silent but smiling softly to herself. This pleased him, oddly enough and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps that male dominance was telling him he could keep her happy, whatever the hell _male_ dominance was.

Suddenly she froze and fell to the ground. It only now occurred to him the full extent of her injuries. He fell beside her and watched as she leaned over and coughed, blood seeped from her mouth to the floor and he, in dismay, lifted her up and began to run, thanking whoever when Wynn pulled up with a van ready to attend to either of them. His own injuries were minor and so they took her and drove off in the medical van, working on her as they went while Wynn had him bound and placed in another.

* * *

To his great relief she was fine, after the bullets were removed and she had a blood transfusion. He had taken care of Jacob while she was bedridden, to his great enjoyment. Though thankfully the mask hid this, he often smiled when with his son, who, by now, was learning very quickly. Sometimes at night, when the toddler couldn't sleep he would take him down the block, just savoring the neighborhood and wearing the little boy out. Indeed, fatherhood didn't disgust him as much now as the thought of it had in previous years. He wouldn't trade anything for it.

* * *

OK. All for now. I'm going to try and get on tonight to post this but no promises. Some major thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy it and hope you continue to give me feedback. Myers Girl (which is up) is a more alternate route, Jennifer is much younger in it and it goes a lot faster.

But thank you, thank you and I'm going to go start the next one.

~March 4th, 8:37 PM~


	8. the Thriller, 3 years in

_The Thriller_

_Three Years In_

* * *

For October in Haddonfield it was exceptionally cold, the usual warmth to the breeze wasn't lingering as it always had, well, or at least as it had the years that nothing happened, excluding 1963, 1978, 1988 and 1989. This year was cold, and though not all the Haddonfield residents noticed it had been this way when Michael struck, the ones more close to him in a sense, the ones whose lives he had destroyed knew.

Jennifer was one of these people. Though she'd only been around for two of the above dates, she had noticed, and frankly, it terrified her. This particular year she had the day off, no surprise really after last year, she had the feeling she would be getting the next two Halloween's off. It didn't bother her, she could take Jacob trick-or-treating this way, but still the cold brought a sense of anticipation. She wondered if she should take Jacob or stay home with Michael.

She sighed softly as she looked outside and watched as children came home from school, running inside to get ready. The phone rang and she moved to answer it to see it had stopped, she peaked into the kitchen to see Michael's back, he had the phone to his ear.

Curiously she went to the one in the living room and silently lifted it from it's cradle and covered the receiver so she couldn't be heard.

"Remember Michael, tonight is the night, you must kill Jennifer and the child. You must." 

Her brow furrowed and the front door opened to reveal Wynn with Jacob's costume. She pressed a finger to her lips and motioned to the kitchen so he would go there. She hung up the phone, went upstairs, grabbed Jacob, and ran back down to hear Wynn talking to Michael.

"Michael just remember, it's dangerous to let them live. You know what you must do."

Terrified, she slowly slipped out the front door and nearly screamed to see the air had been let from her tires. She looked up the street, then upon seeing the wooden door open and a hand push at the screen door. She took off in a dead run, knowing it was Michael from the silence behind her. She cut across the playground where no car could go and then through the park, avoiding areas with streets. Michael most likely would take Wynn's car to find her.

Jacob was crying suddenly, his screeches caused her to look back to see Michael on her trail, the sun was setting and she was tired, losing speed. He was walking, and was equipped with one of the kitchen knives that had been in the knife block. She ran through the trees, one scratching her fairly badly across the cheek, and she found the familiar road. She sighed in relief, tears burning her eyes and she darted off again, just in time, for his knife began to swipe away the branches. She ran hard across the street to the parking lot of the hardware store, she cur around the store to find the car she had hidden here, just in case. She set Jacob in the car seat in the back and got into the drivers side, locking the door just in time, as her husband appeared in the window.

She was terrified, knew she couldn't do anything since all he had to do was bust down the window and kill them. But looking in the mirror, seeing his little face and remembering having seen it for the first time, she couldn't let it happen. As Michael raised his hand to smash the window, she turned the key in the ignition and hit the gas, hard.

She sighed in relief as Michael stood watching, looked at Jacob, then behind her again. Michael was gone.

* * *

Terrance Wynn sat up anxciously as the door opened and his heart fell to see Michael come in by himself. He shook his head. "They're goners. If only she hadn't overheard the phone and probably something I said made her think I was talking about her. You know the law Michael, if she isn't back before midnight we have to kill her. Go on, take my car, check the airport and bus stations and all abandoned barns, sheds and houses. I'll have a team out and after her. Kill who you have to, she'll understand."

Michael stood uncertainly for a moment. He looked at Wynn for an answer.

"Look Michael, I never said you couldn't have feelings for people, you're human. Wether you like it or not, you are. I know you care about her and that baby, and what kind of monster are you if you let them get killed by someone else from another tribe? I'll tell you something now, that's your family to protect. They die, you keep the curse, kill Laurie and John and Steven, and end the curse. Then what? You have no one to love, no one to hold, no little boy to watch grow up, if you ever make love you really wont get the benefit of being with your soul mate, and you'll probably end up using hookers to get laid. You'd be scum, not Michael Myers. Michael Myers is a ruthless killer who would do anything to achieve his goal. He never wears gloves and never gets caught, never has to run to catch his victim, and has such a sickening glory to him that most people can't deny but still fear. Your goal is five years happiness with her, then the curse ends, you move on with your life. Which sounds better? No curse and a family, no curse and scum?"

Michael didn't have to think for a moment to know what he wanted, he marched out the door before the last syllable uttered through the room.

* * *

Jennifer looked at the clock. 7:00. She sighed, she would be taking Jake trick-or-treating now, and just like last year she couldn't. She looked in the back, he was playing with a stuffed animal she had kept here for him, a small smile curved at her lips. She wouldn't be like Jamie, she would make it with him and raise him somewhere that cults couldn't ruin Halloween for him. She didn't know where, but she was sure she would find it.

But tonight was dark, and they were tired, the next barn they found would be where they slept, and it looked like the road was clear for a few miles. She opened the glove department and removed a water bottle and drank a bit, exhausted from having run as long as she had, close to an hour and a half. She shook her head. She'd been all wrong about Michael, he didn't care for her, he was going to kill her and the baby. Little Jake looked up from his elephant and out the window to see a car pull up beside them. He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Daddy!" He giggled and watched his mother shake her head.

"No Jake, daddy isn't..." She looked out her window at the Shape in the car next to hers and cried out, slamming the gas as hard as she could, taking off ahead of him. She was glad the car was in top shape or else they would be too slow to make it past. But he came up next to them again and with a deep breath she slammed into his car, which she didnt't recognize watching it roll into the ditch. Jake screamed, and she smiled to see a barn ahead. "It's ok Jakey, Mommy'll keep you safe."

She pulled up to it and ran in, closing and locking the door. It was abandoned, a hay shredder in one corner, several pitchforks in another and hay barrels all around. She shifted Jake's weight in her arms and sighed, setting him against a barrel facing the wall and surrounding it with other barrels. "Don't make a sound." She said softly, not wanting him to see anything that happened. There was a slam on the door, then it shot open, and she was relieved that Jake was silent.

The Shape watched her from the doorway, tilted his head and then stepped in, closing the door. He advanced and she stayed still, trying to control her shaking. He set his knife on a barrel and threw her against one wall, pressed himself to her. Something wasn't right, something wasn't like him. He ran his hands over her and when she struggled punched her in the ribs. She screamed, and still Jake kept silent. 

* * *

Michael glared as he drove, something was horribly wrong. They'd found her, he knew it. He sighed angrily as he drove and something caught his eye. A car was in a ditch at the side of the road, and not far ahead at all hers was parked at a barn, his eyes narrowed as he realized this was the same barn he's killed her sister in four years ago. He pulled up to it in time to hear a blood curdling scream, and then the loud wail of his son, then the sound of the hay shredder. 

He quickly got out of the car, her screams short and shrill, continuos as Jamie's had been. He slammed through the doors and the other Shape turned to him, about to plunge the shredder through her flesh. She calmed slightly, knowing he was here.

The Shape quickly began to lower her to it again, and full of rage Michael picked up the other mans knife and slammed it viciously into his back. The Shape screamed in agony and dropped Jennifer, who used her body weight to make sure she didn't fall onto the propelling blade. She heaved for breath and crawled to the still screaming Jake, whom she lifted into her arms and held close. Her eyes rose to Michael, who was repeatedly stabbing the other man, whose mask was covered in his own blood.

After turning him into a bloody pulp Michael heaved him onto the shredder and Jennifer screamed and looked away as blood and tissue began to fly onto her. Shortly after Michael turned it off and moved to her. She looked at him fearfully as he reached for Jake and begged. "Oh please don't hurt him Michael, please just leave him alone. Don't hurt us."

To her immense surprise he lifted Jake, knelt next to her and held them to him, silently savoring the feel. Her heart beat wildly, wondering wether this was a goodbye or just an embrace. He moved away and picked something from her hair, her eyes red and full of amazement. God how he wanted to talk to her, tell her it was ok, but not yet, he couldn't. Instead he pressed his masked lips to hers, savoring the warmth that burned through the latex.

* * *

"Six residents were slaughtered last night, three men, two women and a teenager. Police say they are on the hunt for Myers."

Jennifer shook her head and switched the station on the radio as she worked on sweeping glass and wrappers from the sidewalk. She listened to this station. "Many residents want the old Myers house checked, but according to police, it has been vacant by a family for close to three years now."

Angered she turned the radio off and continued her job, startled when someone tapped her. She turned and smiled at the woman older than her obviously but not by more than ten years. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Lindsey Johnson, I live about three houses down. I remember when you moved in but you seem so quiet, and stay in a lot. I never got a chance to welcome you to the neighborhood."

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. My husband well, he really can't come out..."

"Oh I understand. But I have seen you with your little boy, oh and he is adorable! How old?"

"Oh, Jake turned three the 19th."

"Jake, how cute. Now, Jennifer is it?"

She froze and looked at the woman. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm friends with Tommy Doyle! Oh I must be a total moron, my married name is Johnson, my maiden name is Wallace."

Jennifer caught on. "I see, then you know about Michael..."

"You're secret is mine, I know he did it for you last night. But I want to be sure, how can I keep from anything happening to me or my children in such a case?"

She sighed and set her broom down. "Don't take anything that's his, don't be near what's his at the wrong time, don't try and stop him, don't say anything stupid or do anything stupid. Otherwise I really cant help."

Lindsey smiled. "You're still pretty shook up, huh?"

"How do you know what happened?" 

"Tommy followed you, he always does but to keep safe he didn't help, he would have if Michael hadn't showed, though."

Jennifer sighed. "It's funny, I told Tommy to take what he knew to the grave."

"Oh Kara doesn't know, he won't bring her around here for that reason. He's always trusted me. It's ok."

She smiled softly, then swore. "I forgot to call my mother yesterday."

Lindsey laughed. "I'm sure you can do it today."

"No, no. I can only call her once on Halloween. Dammit."

Lindsey sighed. "It's only a year away. I'd better go, I'll see you around." She began to walk off when something dawned on Jennifer. 

"Lindsey!" She called.

"Yes?" The dark haired woman still smiled.

"I'm sorry if I've been cross, and I know I don't deserve this but We're going to Warren county this afternoon, do you think you could keep an eye on the house? Make sure no kids try and go in or anything?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Sure, it's no problem. See you later."

"Bye." 

* * *

Woah, Lindsey seems really OOC, sorry about that. Maybe I'll find time to fix it up later.

For now just let me know what you think in general.

SA 


	9. Samhain, 1999

_9_

_Samhain_

_Nov. 1, 1999._

* * *

Jennifer sighed as she slipped into her robe, tying it tightly. She looked over to Jacob, dressed in his own, smaller replica of his mother's robe. Unlike him, she wore a thin, sheer black garment, plain but would probably sell well in a Victoria's Secret store, which was why she hated wearing it. But it was what she wore every Samhain for the annual sacrifice, and she was never one to break tradition.

She took the toddler's hand and led him out, sent him to stand by his father, and she took her place on the opposite side of the aisle. Michael, of course, wasn't wearing anything different, this was his own little tradition, a tradition that made him stand out like a sore thumb amidst the men in formal, black robes. Wynn droned on quite a bit, and she only knew to pay attention when her robe was tugged off. She moved forward to the alter with Michael. As she did at their wedding she picked up a ceremonial knife and cut her palm as Wynn spoke.

"Spirits! Gods! Except our offer of mortal blood! These two whom bring forth children to your heathen ways spill the crimson life fluid in dedication to you!!..."

She cringed in pain as she squeezed the flesh, allowing her blood to flow onto the altar, mingling with Michael's. She felt horribly naked in front of the other men, and Michael seemed to glare at any that dared stare at her, the transparent material allowing everything to be shown. She then went and lifted Jacob, took him to the alter, and took the knife. She gently pricked his finger and squeezed a drop onto the small puddle, then kissed it for him and sent him back to where he had been.

Soon enough it was time, and they moved back to where they had been. An old, limping dog was brought in, probably picked off of the streets. Wynn nodded to her and she sighed, hating this part. She helped them get him on the altar and she examined him, at least he was very ill, apparently blind in one eye. He had a cold, and she was told he had been tested positive for rabies. She picked up a needle and pet his head. "Good boy, this won't hurt you." She injected some fluid into him, and soon he was dead. Everyone left the room except Wynn and a couple others, so the dog could be burnt.

She changed herself and Jacob quickly and went to the garage, where Michael waited in the car. She put Jake in his seat and then got in next to Michael, buckling up. She sighed softly and nodded for him to go. One thing Michael loved about this car- it had tinted windows, allowing him to drive without having to worry about being noticed. 

She closed her eyes, watching the phantoms of her past play through her memory. Sad images of her childhood with Jamie, her time with Laurie, losing Jamie and finding love in Michael, who she was convinced would never love her. Everything had been explained to her by Wynn, and she had accepted it wholly. But it still nagged at her that Michael had come to help her so he wouldn't lose his wife, his possession, and his son, his blood.

She smiled softly as his hand rested on hers, she opened her eyes and looked at him, he was paying attention to the road, his free hand on hers, his other still on the wheel. She smiled more, and sighed. "Yeah," she whispered. "I know."

Truthfully she didn't, but he always seemed to like to hear that from her. Maybe it was progress on her part, maybe he was human, maybe he was just weird for a psychopath killer.

Maybe she was just imagining things.

* * *

Yes, it was short, but the next chapter will be a bit deeper and will bring her patient Andrew back into the picture. Stay tuned and keep reviewing.

SA


	10. A Visit From Mom

_A Visit From Mom (May, 2000)_

* * *

Jennifer raised one finely plucked eyebrow at her three year old son, who was busy in his high chair eating spaghetti. She laughed and shook her head as noodles dripped down his front. Michael was in Warren County for his yearly physical, and wouldn't be back for another three hours, so it was just her and the baby. 

She finished the dishes, her last chore for the day and turned back to see Jacob had dumped the rest of the bowl of stain inducers all over his head and the white linoleum floor. She covered a giggle and went to his with a rag, wiping off his head, then getting the mess off the floor so it wouldn't stain. She chuckled. "That really isn't your color, darling."

He giggled and clapped his little chubby hands. "Oopsy."

She laughed and lifted him from his chair. "Come on, let's go change your clothes."

"Ok Mommy." She took him up the stairs and changed him, then brought him back down with a blanket and some toys. She took him out front to the lawn and laid the blanket out, set him on it and surrounded him with the stuffed animals and toy cars. She sat by him, admiring how the neighbors stared at her, and curiously watched one SUV come down the street, and felt her heart jump as it stopped in front of the house.

But a knowing smile curved her lips, she knew this car, almost better than her own even though she'd only seen it once. The twenty one year old (chapter six had a boo-boo, she was only 18 then) stood and crossed her arms over herself as the passenger side opened. Will Brennan stepped out with a smile, the back opened to reveal John and Molly, and lastly Laurie came around from the driver's seat. Jennifer's smile widened and she ran to her mother, nearly knocking her over. Laurie laughed at her. "Now, now. We're all Myers here, but let's not get too brutally strong."

She laughed. "Hi Will."

"Jenni," they embraced somewhat awkwardly. She moved to her brother.

"Hey Johnny-boy!" She hugged him and he chuckled. "You're not _that_ old Jen." She and Molly hugged and Laurie noticed Jacob.

"Hey!" She called to him, and tried not to smile as he finally noticed past his barrier of fun. "Where's Grandma's hug?"

He grinned and stood, Laurie stooped with her arms spread wide and he ran into them. She stood with the little boy, laughing and rubbing noses. "You're huge Jakey! Let Grandma catch up with you!"

Jennifer laughed as she watched them, still standing by Molly when she remembered something. "Hold on out here guys, watch Jake for me, I'll be right back." She ran inside and up the stairs, grabbed a box from her room and then ran back down the stairs and outside. "I come bearing gifts."

She dug in and withdrew a smaller, neatly tied box, which she handed to Molly. "Here ya go, this is for both of you."

She dug some more. "This is for just John." She moved to Will. "For you." To her mother. "And this one's for you, this one for the two of you."

Molly opened the box and sighed. "Oh Jen, that was so sweet! Look John!"

Jennifer smiled. "Michael and I have one too, it's a memory book. For pictures from your wedding and when babies are born, first steps, graduations, etc." She nudged John. "Go ahead, open it."

He did, and began to laugh and showed everyone. "It's a VHS labeled_ bachelor party_."

She smiled. "Believe me, once you're married, you'll want to watch that over and over. Feel lucky, Michael didn't have a bachelor party."

Will opened his. "A computer program? What is it?"

"WordPerfect 10. It's an awesome program, I use it at work. You can write papers or make calenders, spreadsheets, professional letters. It rocks."

"Thanks Jen!"

She smiled at her mother. "Yours first, come on."

Laurie slowly opened it and breathed very slowly as she saw what was in it. It was an old, old picture of her parents, Judy on their left, Michael on their right, and in Michael's arms a newborn Laurie, he smiled giddily in it. Her mother's teary eyes met hers. "Where did you get this?"

"Please Mom, I live in the house it was taken in! When the curse is over I want to have another done like it, with all of us and Michael. They can go next to each other."

Laurie hugged her and Jennifer smiled warmly as she returned it. "Ok, open the other one."

Laurie did so, almost nervously and began to laugh. It was a gift certificate to an office supplies store.

"What is it for?"

Jennifer grinned. "Well, what with the two of you being married and all, and him being a guidance counselor, I figured when you had to talk it might be kinda fun in a kinky sort of way if you had a little shrinks couch."

Both laughed and John grimaced. "Oh gross big sis, I don't need that image in my head."

"Oh grow up and join us John." She joked lightly, nearly freezing as she spotted the familiar van up the street. "Um," she tapped her Mother and lightly whispered. "They're up the street, maybe you'd better scram." My God my grammar sycks

Laurie nodded and sighed. "Well guys, we'd better go, leave Mommy dearest and all."

John chuckled and hugged her. "Thanks kid, we'll get together soon."

She smiled lightly. "Yeah.. Yeah sure..." She hugged Molly, then Will and Laurie.

"Take care." Her mother whispered, then got into the car and drove off. Jennifer shook her head and lifted Jake into her arms, watching as the van moved down the street and pulled into the backyard where Michael couldn't be spotted. She felt her stomach twist and went inside, waiting very uneagerly for Michael to come in through the back, and was surprised when Wynn accompanied him.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Having people over, you could have just put all of us at risk!"

She shook her head. "My mother wouldn't do that! You damn well know that!"

Wynn glared ferociously as Michael stood silently behind him. "Are you forgetting the only reason you're here is to hurt her? I could have killed you Jen, don't forget that."

She felt hot tears pour from her eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe seeing me happy kills her? That seeing me happy with MICHAEL kills her?"

Wynn's eyes fell. "So, you think this hurts her more?"

Jennifer shifted her grip on Jacob. "I'm going to go put him down." Her voice was smooth and authoritative. She silently ventured up the stairs and laid him down with a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

She made her way back down and found them exactly where she had left them, only each were leaning against the doorway. She bit her lip and crossed her arms nervously. "Listen Dad, I'm sorry, but you know I never really had a family, now that I have that I don't want to give it up."

Wynn sighed. "I know, but you cant put us in danger like this, if you must meet your Mother, do it away from here. And I'd rather you not take Jacob."

Her light smile faded. "But... he's her grandson!"

Wynn smiled cynically. "And her nephew."

She shrugged and nodded. "I see, all right. You'd better go, bye Dad."

She nodded and to her complete surprise he came forward and kissed her cheek. "This is all for you."

As he went out she shook her head, not even bothering to turn to Michael, she just watched him fighting tears. _No, it's all for Michael._

* * *

Mwa ha ha. Landmark- Tenth chapter, must cross fingers and hope it continues this smoothly.

God I love this story.

Review please! Ideas are welcome! Sometimes yours are better than mine.

SA


	11. Chapter11

_11_

_Momma_

* * *

~1 week later~

*Smith's Grove*

Jennifer had always hated being examined by strange men, she would always curse them mentally when their hands moved about her. But lately she'd felt ill and Wynn had insisted she come in, no. He had demanded she come in.

Michael and Wynn watched from the glass, she had been watching them and jumped as the doctor, not much older than her pressed his hands against her torso, gently pushing a bit above her belly button and smiled softly. A nurse entered with a clipboard, which she handed to him, he gazed at it and sighed. "Well Jennifer." He sat next to her. "It looks to me that the family is going to be expanding."

A sudden, unspoken paranoia came over her. Was she even allowed to have any more children? Her fear ceased slightly as Wynn grinned and slapped Michael's back, but when Michael just walked away from him, it overcrowded her. Without a word she stood and went to change, picked Jacob up from the day care wing, thanked Marjie for watching him, and went to the parking lot.

She froze at parking space 19, key in hand, son in arms. A cold, silent wind blew over her as she stared at the bold number on the ground, a number stained with oil, gas and peoples trash, a number that had once been covered with the 99 Saturn LS1.

"Shit," she swore, shifted her grip on Jake and ran inside to Wynn's office, he was sitting, smiling, looking at her paperwork. She went to the phone on his desk and picked uit up, holding it with her chinm he blinked as he looked at her.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you gone?"

"Michael left without me!" She waited a moment, listened to the car-phone ring then grinned when it picked up, his shallow breath came through. "Michael? Michael where are you?"

And he hung up.

She bit back a swearword again and slumped into the chair. "Perfect."

Wynn shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him, why this upsets him, he should have used a goddamn condom if he didn't want any more kids!"

Jennifer shook her head as the tears came. "It's useless this all has been useless you should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Don't talk like..."

"Don't give me that! Dammit Wynn I should have died three years ago, I should be with Jamie and Daddy right now!" She tried to catch her breath amidst her tears. 

He watched her for a moment. "I... I just couldn't do it Jenni. I couldn't break the prophecy that way, I wouldn't even have done it that way with Jamie, you two were my little girls, I grew so.... attached."

She stood silently and left the room, took Jake to the Day Care Wing again, then made her way downstairs to Operating Room 1. She looked around until she found a sharp scalpel, then sta up on the bed and stared at it a few moments, contemplating the actions she was prepared to take.

She felt her stomach turn and threw it aside. What was the point in killing herself when she had a chance to get away? To go somewhere with her unborn child and start a new life, the kind of life she'd only ever known for four years of her childhood. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad after all.

But in order to get away, she had to get home first. Get the other car and drive to any place other than California and Illinois. 

She went back to Wynn's and managed to bum a ride, and once home she didn't even bother going in and dealing with Michael, she sent Jacob in once Wynn drove away and got into the car, not sure at all where she was going. Slightly anxious and disturbed by the silence, she turned on the radio.

_Mister Sandman,(yes?) bring me a dream. Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen. Give him two lips, like roses and clover, and tell him that his lonely nights are over! Sandman_ _(yes?) I'm so alone, don't have nobody to call my own..._

Call, call, she had to call someone, someone had to know where she was going. She picked up the car-phone and dialed her mother's number, grateful that she picked up.

"Momma, listen, I'm leaving, leaving that all behind. No, no that's not it it's... Well I'm pregnant and I... I want to live Momma. Yeah, no, no. I'm going over to Boston, stay with the Carruthers. I'm sure they won't mind, yeah. Yeah ok. Love you too, hmm? Whittington? The woman who worked for Loomis? Ok, she has my files? Ok thanks Momma. Bye."

She hung the phone up and sighed deeply, excited by the adventure she was getting herself into.

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha! What will happen next? Read Surrender to find out, last installment of three to this story.

* * *

SA


End file.
